It's Not Worth It Without Rain
by GayFanfics
Summary: Alice and Rain work for the Umbrella Corporation. They have to fight zombies and survive in this dark, terrible world, together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fuck" Alice just woke up while she was lying naked in the bathroom. "Where the fuck am I?"

"I thought you would never wake up." Rain said in a relieved tone.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Alice was scared, why was an unknown person watching her naked? "Get away from me!"

"Don't worry, you'll remember everything soon. But now we have to go, our team is waiting for us." Rain gave her a wild look. "But well I think I should help you put some clothes on."

The girls went to Alice's bedroom and Rain gave her some clothes.

"Hurry up girls, we really have to go." Matt said while looking at them. "Glad to see you again Alice."

"Who's that guy?" The blonde asked while Matt walked away.

"He's Matt. Don't worry he's on our team."

The ladies walked to the living room, where there were some guys from the Umbrella Team.

"So everyone's here, we have to go now." Said the leader. "Rain, I can see Alice is still kind of confused, you better watch out for her."

"Don't worry, she's safe with me."

The team walked to an underground secret passage, they were going to the Umbrella building. Something crazy had happened down there. Their mission was to restart the Red Queen. They walked to the Red Queen room and one guy tried to open the door so they could restart it.

"I'm scared." Alice said looking at Rain.

"What's wrong with you? You're never scared."

"Rain, Alice and Matt you can go explore this building and see if you can find any survivors. Go!" The leader demanded.

The girls walked together.

"So, do I know you?" The blonde asked.

" We're friends. Kind of..."

" What is that supposed to mean? "

"We used to have sex you know." Rain said looking at Alice.

Alice was shocked. Could she ever have sex with a girl? What did that girl mean to her? Were they lovers?

Rain realized that Alice thought it was weird."Damn it don't look at me like that. You'll remember everything soon."

After a while they found someone or something. Maybe it was a survivor.

"We found a survivor! Matt come here!" The brunette yelled. "Lady, everything is going to be alright, we're from Umbrella, we're here to save you."

" Aaaaaaaarghhs" The zombie screamed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Suddenly the zombie jumped and bit Rain.

"OOUCHH WHAT THE FUCK!" Rain started screaming and shouting towards the zombie.

"What happened?" Matt arrived and asked.

"We found a survivor." Alice said. "But this beautiful, lady here shot her."

"That bitch was crazy, she fucking bit me." The brunette justified. "Look at this shit man, I'm bleeding!"

The team looked at the ground and the thing wasn't there anymore.

"What the fuck is happening here? Where is she?!" The brunette said worried.

"She was just right there, she was dead." The blonde commented.

They saw the zombie coming closer again.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot." Matt said, and the thing kept coming closer. "I'm not joking, I will shoot!" Matt shot it seven times and the zombie was still up.

"Fuck this shit." Rain shot her with her micro-smg. "Die you fucking slut!"

"Dude I shot her seven times and she was still standing!"

"Bitch isn't standing now." Rain was still bleeding and it hurt her. How could a woman do that to her? Was that even possible?

The girls walked back to the rest of the team and suddenly Alice held Rain's hand.

"What are you doing?" Rain asked with a confused look. The blonde had just realized what she just did.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Alice said shyly. "It just kind of happened..." Rain gave her a 'what the fuck' look.

"Rain stop flirting and come here." A guy from the team said. "I need you to hold this wire and give it to me when I turn on the computer."

The brunette gave him the wire and the door finally opened. Some people of the team went in the room so they could restart the Red Queen. Suddenly the doors closed and the team was stuck inside. The walls in the room started moving and they were going to end up squeezing the team to death.

"Holy fucking shit, Matt open that fucking door!" Rain yelled at Matt.

"I'm trying, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! IT'S NOT WORKING!"

The walls kept moving until there was no space in the room for anyone. The people inside the room were dead, the walls moved back to normal and the door opened. Everyone outside was shocked. What the hell had just happened? The rest of the team still had to go in and restart the Red Queen.

"Everyone, I don't know what just happened but I'm going inside and I'm going to fucking restart that bitch." Rain said determined.

"No, I'll go." Alice said. "I'm not important in here, I can't fight, so if I die it doesn't really matter. I'm going."

"STOP!" Rain shouted, pulled Alice against her and whispered. "You can't go in there. I'll go."

"No, you are useful for the team, I'm not." The blonde whispered.

"You'll be useful soon, I'm going, now you fucking stay here." Rain whispered.

"Why do you want me to stay here, we all know I should go!"

"Because I fucking care about you Alice!" Rain shouted and everyone looked at her with concerned looks. "I care about you, I want you to live. You're amazing, you'll realize it soon."

"Ladies, please. I'll go." Matt said and ran to the room. This time everything was alright, the walls didn't move and the door didn't close. Matt restarted the Red Queen, and that meant now all the doors were open so they could go back to the surface. "We're done here."

The rest of the team walked back to the elevators so they could go to the surface. Suddenly Rain looked back and saw zombies coming after them.

"Are those survivors or more crazy sluts?" Rain said jokingly.

"AaaaaaaaArgghas" The zombies screamed and the team began to shoot while Matt was trying to open the elevator.

"They don't fucking die man." The beautiful brunette said.

Alice started feeling dizzy and she realized she was starting to remember something. _I'm Rain…. Oh really, I work for Umbrella too… I'm in love with you…What the fuck is wrong with you…Please don't leave me…. _Alice sat on the floor with her hands in her head and Rain joined her while the team was still shooting.

" Babe are you alright? "

"I… You… We're… " Alice said confused. " I love you."

"Alice couldn't you choose another time to tell me that? Girl, we're being attacked by zombies or whatever the fuck they are and you're fucking telling me bullshit. Stop it." Rain said and got up to help the team. "Come on they're almost over. A couple more and we can get into the elevator. Matt hurry up with that shit."

"I'm trying." Matt finally opened the elevator and zombies in the elevator started jumping ontop him. Maybe using the elevator wasn't a very clever idea.

"HELP MEEHEHEH! WHAT THE FUUCK AHHHARGHHHHHAAH!" Matt screamed while zombies were eating him.

"Oh fuck, we need to leave this place!" Rain grabbed Alice's hand and they started running to another room and locked the door. The team followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice and Rain were both sitting on the floor close to eachother, while the rest of the team were making plans on how to reach the surface.

"I want to know everything." Alice said breaking the silence between her and Rain.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Who are you, how did we met... That kind of stuff."

Rain rolled her eyes. "I'm your friend. We both work for Umbrella, we met while we were training. You know, sometimes we had a break from the train and we'd go to our room and do stuff." Rain bit her lip. "You have a boyfriend. Well, you were going to break up with him so you could be with me. But it looks like you didn't love me enough to do that, you told me you just needed me for sex while your stupid boyfriend wasn't around. After that we didn't speak while we were training anymore, we wouldn't even look at eachother, and now here we are."

"I'm so sorry..."Alice said while she was trying to hug Rain.

Rain got mad and pushed her. "Don't even think about touching me."

"Rain, I don't remember much, but I know I'm in love with you, I just know it. I'm so sorry."

"And here you go with your fucking bullshit. Alice that shit doesn't matter, I do care about you, but as soon as we leave this place and complete the mission we won't see eachother ever again. Got it?" Alice looked at Rain with a sad look but the brunette didn't give a shit. Rain stood up and started talking with the rest of the team. Alice was confused, everything hurt, she was trying to remember everything but she wasn't any lucky.

"I think we should talk with the Red Queen and she'll tell us how to leave this place." A girl from the team said and everyone agreed. Rain followed the team leaving Alice behind. "Everyone stay alert."

"Rain, Rain wait for me!" Alice shouted at her.

"Don't worry I won't leave you now, you asshole. Now do you think you can use a gun?"Rain said looking at the blonde.

"I'm not sure..."

"Here let me help you." Rain gave Alice a micro-smg, she came closer to Alice. They were really close, maybe too close. "So this is all you have to do, it's like using a camera."

Alice loved feeling Rain's body against hers, it just felt so good. But the brunette stepped back and she wasn't close to Alice anymore.

"Follow me and warn me if you see any zombie." Rain said and Alice nodded. The girls walked together to the Red Queen room when they saw a zombie.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Alice started shooting and she had such a scared look in her face that Rain started laughing.

"Ohh Alice I thought you were a badass, I guess people really change." Rain giggled.

"These guns are fucking creepy, stop laughing at me I'm seriously scared." Rain came closer to Alice and put an arm around her.

"Do you feel better know?" The brunette smiled and the blonde nodded.

The team was at the Red Queen's room waiting for the two girls.

* * *

"Okay we're all here. Matt, activate the Red Queen again."

The Red Queen was now activated and Rain started asking questions.

"Listen to me you fucking bitch, how the fuck do we get out of here?"

"Rain do you have to be mean all the time?"Alice said and Rain mouthed 'shut up'.

"Hi you all, I'm the Red Queen. I'll give you the directions but first I see someone here is infected."

"What do you mean infected?"

"That girl." Red Queen pointed to Rain. "She was bitten by a zombie, so now she will end up becoming one of them." Rain was with her mouth opened and Alice looked at her with a very worried look. "Also you have 24 hours to leave this place, if you don't, the doors will close again and you'll be stuck here forever. I've sent the directions to your team's computer. Good luck, you'll need it." The Red Queen shut down and people started looking at eachother with confused looks.

"I've got the directions." Matt said. " Everyone follow me."

* * *

"Rain, you'll be okay." Alice told Rain.

"Shut the fuck up, you know I'll fucking be one of those things."

Alice tried to hug Rain but again the brunette pushed the blonde . "I'm fine, I don't need your fucking sweetness." Alice started feeling dizzy again and some memories came to her mind. _There's an Anti-Virus...Blue for the Virus, Green for the Anti-Virus...I'll steal it, don't worry..._

"Theres a cure!" Alice shouted. "Rain, sweetheart, you're going to be alright, there's a cure, it's on the train!"

"How the fuck do you even know that?"

"Because I was going to steal it. I'm starting to remember some shit."

"This is perfect, we have to go to the train anyways so we'll get the anti-virus for Rain. Everyone will be safe." Matt said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The tream walked to the train. Rain wasn't feeling very good.

"Alice, I'm dying..."

"Shhh everything is going to be alright, I'm here with you. Do you want me to carry you? You can't even walk straight anymore." Alice told her.

"Maybe because I'm gay?" Rain said jokingly.

"Look at you, you can't barely speak and you're making jokes. C'mere." Rain put an arm around Alice. "I'm here for you, until the end." Alice kissed Rain's forehead.

"Just because I'm dying doesn't mean I fucking love you, you know that?" The brunette looked at the blonde. Alice gave her a sad smile.

"It doesn't matter. I was the stupid one that let you go." Alice said. _But I will always love you..._

* * *

The team arrived to the train and they started looking for the anti-virus while Alice sat on the floor and Rain sat on her lap with her head on Alice's shoulder.

"I don't wanna be one of those things walking around without a soul."

"You won't." Alice told her and gave her a smile.

"We found it! We found the anti-virus!" Matt shouted and gave it to Alice. The blonde inserted it in one of the brunette's veins. Rain smiled.

"Guess I'll be living on this stupid world for a couple more years." Rain said, smiling. When suddenly she started feeling bad and closed her eyes.

"Rain...Rain..." Alice whispered with tears in her eyes. Matt gave her a gun.

"You have to kill her, she wouldn't like to become a zombie." Matt told her. Alice grabbed the gun and pointed it to the brunnete.

_I can't believe this is the end, I love her, I just really love her, Rain please don't go, please! I'm begging you, stay here with me, please... _Alice's thoughts were killing her. When Alice was just about to shoot, Rain woke up and took the gun.

"I'm not dead yet." Rain said and gave her a wild smile.

"I could kiss you, you bitch." The blonde whispered, relieved. Suddenly, Alice felt Rain's lips on hers. It was an amazing, passionate kiss.

"Get a room..." A girl from the team said.

"Shut the fuck up, I needed to fucking celebrate, I'm not fucking dead!"

"We'll get a room when we get out of here, don't you guys worry." Alice said while she was looking at Rain.

"Hello again. I have a surprise for you all." Everyone recognised this voice. It was the Red Queen. "You didn't think I was actually going to help all of you, did you? Anyways, I hope you love my surprise, bye!" Everyone looked at eachother and they heard a loud noise. It wasn't a zombie, it was a monster, a really huge monster.

"Guess we're not getting a room." Rain said and Alice gave her an 'are you serious?' look.

The monster got into the train and killed three people from the team. There were only 7 left.

"The train is moving, we need to put that freaking monster outside and we'll be safe!" Matt shouted.

The monster jumped close to Rain and stabbed her with his huge nail. The brunette fell in the ground and Alice ran to her.

"Alice I...I...hav...somethi...tell...you.."

"Rain! Please don't die please!" Alice screamed between sobs.

"I...I...lo." Rain closed her eyes and didn't speak anymore.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh." Alice was crying, she couldn't see straight anymore, she couldn't move, she just lied next to Rain and held her hand. Matt somehow pushed the monster out of the train, but now it was only him and Alice left. The train reached the surface.

"Alice, come on, we have to go." Matt said, holding her arm.

"I'm..not going...anywhere."

"You need to leave her, she's dead, look, she's fucking bleeding!"

"I can't, I need her."

"I'm not leaving this place alone, Alice come with me, Rain would like it if you made it." Matt grabbed Alice but the blonde started pushing him.

"LET ME GO! I'M NOT LEAVING HER! STOP!" Matt grabbed her and left the train. All Alice could see was Rain being left behind, lying on the floor. They got into some white room, they were near the exit but some doctors came out of nowhere and grabbed Matt and Alice. Alice couldn't react, all she could think about was Rain. The doctors took each one to a different room.

"Rain, I need you..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**6 months later**

"Ouch." Alice woke up in a white bed. Everything hurt, and she was confused about what had happened. She was in a middle of a white room, the door was open. Alice was feeling weird, she wasn't feeling human anymore. She got up and noticed that she didn't have clothes. The blonde started touching the walls when suddenly one of them opened. There was a uniform. Alice dressed in it and left. The street was full of damaged cars, there was no one out there, and it was raining.

"Rain!" She shouted, but didn't receive an answer. Alice needed a way to get out of this city.

"Alice." A girl called her name. Who was she? "Alice are you okay? It's me, Jill. Don't you remember me?" The brunette came closer to Alice.

"Jill, I think I've seen you somewhere in the Umbrella training."

"Yeah, that's me. So where is the rest of the team?"

Alice remembered Rain, she remembered everything that had happened down there.

"They're...they're all..." The blonde fell on her knees.

"Alice! What's wrong?"

"They're all dead." Alice started crying. She didn't want to admit that Rain was dead.

"Hey it's okay. They were just from the team, there's nothing special about them. They did their best but I guess it wasn't enough." Jill told her trying to calm her down.

"It's not okay!" Alice shouted. "I failed them, I should have protected them. I should have protected Rain."

"Rain? What does that even mean?"

"It was Her name. I loved her so much, and now she's gone. I need her so badly."

"So, Rain's a girl?"

"Yes, she's the love of my life." Alice got up.

"I'm so sorry. But now we have to go, we need to find a way out of this city." Jill's phone was ringing.

"I see you." The voice from the phone said.

"What the fuck?" Jill said, confused.

"I work for Umbrella. I have a deal for you two. If you pick up my daughter from school I'll send a helicopter and I'll take you out of this city. I'll send the directions to your phone."

"Hum, sure, what does she look like?" Jill asked.

"Doesn't matter, you'll find her." The call ended.

"Okay Alice, I have the directions, come on. And pay atention to the zombies out there."

* * *

The girls walked until they found the school.

"I guess it's here." Jill told Alice.

"Then lets go in."

They got into the school. "We'll go on different ways, I'll go to the right, you'll go to the left. We meet here in 20 minutes." The blonde said.

Alice got into a classroom. "Somebody there? Hellooo!"

"Hi!" The little girl said.

"Your dad told me to pick you up, well at least I think it's you."

"I'm the only girl here, the rest of them are all zombies." The little girl told her.

"Oh. So you mean the students here are all zombies, and they're here?" Alice said.

"Yes. We better hurry up."

* * *

**20 minutes later**

The blonde and the little girl were waiting for Jill in the meeting place. Jill came with another guy. Alice pointed a gun to him.

"Who's that?" Alice asked.

"I'm Carlos, don't worry I'm in your team."

"I'm going to call that guy who's going to send the helicopter." Jill was calling him.

"I see you have my daughter, now I'll send directions for you to catch the helicopter, you have to be in there in 1 hour or the helicopter will leave without you. Good luck." The guy said and ended the call.

* * *

"What's your name?" The little girl asked.

"I'm Alice."

"How did you survive to all this?"

"I had some precious help. But they're all gone."

* * *

**40 minutes later**

"This is the helicopter, everyone go in!" Alice comanded.

"What are you waiting for, get in!" Jill said.

"No, it's not worth it. I'd rather die here."

"What the fuck are you talking about, just get in Alice!"

"It's not worth it without Rain." Alice looked down. "You guys can go, I'll be fine."

The helicopter left with Carlos, Jill and the little girl.

* * *

Alice was lost, but she wanted to go back to the Umbrella building, in the surface, she needed to see Rain even if she was dead. The blonde walked around the cities, she walked for more than 5 hours, but she was still lost.

"I'm so tired of this shit." Alice lied on the floor, in the middle of the street. "Rain why would you leave me, why? It's not fucking fair. IT'S NOT FAIR!"

She lied there for a long time, and it started raining. The blonde closed her eyes and felt the rain.

"I miss you."

Alice fell asleep on the floor. She woke up the next day.

"I won't stop looking for you, never." The blonde walked into a restaurant and went to the kitchen. There were some fries and some chicken. Alice loved chicken, but she wasn't feeling the taste of it. "Oh this is just fucking great." She went to the bathroom and she heard shots outside, the blonde ran to the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yo yo yo yo don't fuckin' shoot me gurl." LJ said. "I ain't no zombie ya see." LJ came closer to Alice. "What's yo name babe?" The man winked.

Alice grabbed him by his neck. "I am not your babe. And my name is Alice."

"Oh gurl I see you is very strong. So do ya wanna team up or what?"

"I'm not leaving this city, so I guess you don't want to join me."

"Then were tha hell is you goin'?"

"I'm going to find my love." LJ laughed.

"Gurl I don't believe anyone is alive, ya see there are these zombies everywhere."

Alice walked past LJ and started running. The man ran after her. "Gurl I'm comin' with ya! I don't know how to leave this town, so when you find your love will you get out of here or what?"

"Problably."

* * *

"Gurl I'm gettin' tired. Where is we goin' anyways?"

"It's here." Alice walked in the building. She recognized the white walls and the white rooms. The blonde pressed the button that would make the train come to her.

"Gurl you sure there ain't no zombies in here?"

"There problably are."

The train came, Alice got in. It was empty, it wasn't full of blood anymore.

"Shit, she was supposed to be here, someone must have moved the body. Fuck." Alice sat down.

"What do ya mean moved the body?" LJ asked.

"My girlfrie- my friend is dead. I came here to see her one last time, but she's not fucking here anymore."

"Do ya think the zombies ate yo friend?" Alice got up and punched LJ in the face.

"Don't you fucking say that ever again."

* * *

"Where is we goin' now?"

"We'll go to the airport and get a plane." Alice told him.

"What about your lover?"

"She's not here, there's no way I can get her." Alice said in a sad tone.

"Why didn't we go to the airport before?"

"That zone is full of zombies, but it's the only way we can leave the city, so we have to get there."

* * *

"Do you know how to fly a plane?" The blonde asked.

"No no no no, LJ here doesn't know how to do that kinda shit, but hey gurl I can do much more than that." LJ put an arm on Alice's back.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit, LJ." Alice told him. "I'll fly the plane, you better don't fucking distract me."

It was a small plane, but it was enough for two people.

**5 hours later**

"Where are we?" The man asked.

"I have no fucking clue. I'll stop the plane when I see people around." The girl told him.

"Gurl gurl look! There are people down there!"

"Then I'm coming."

The plane landed and LJ and Alice left. The place where they landed was crowded of people.

"I'm Alice, this is LJ, I'm not sure why we're here, but we just left Raccoon City."

"I'm Claire. I see you guys wanted to get away from the zombies, but they're like all over the world now." Claire came closer to them. "You guys can stay here, we support more than 30 people, we're trying to get more so we can fight the zombies. Follow me." Claire showed them where they could sleep. There were tents for men and women, and the children slept on the bus.

"Well, I guess you're my roommate." Claire told Alice.

"I'm cool with that, thank you for letting us stay here."

* * *

"Wake up, Alice. It's already 11:00 a.m."

"I didn't know I had to wake up early." The blonde said in a raspy voice.

"Yeah, we never know when we're going to die, so you better wake up earlier so you can enjoy more of your life." Claire sat on Alice's bed and put an arm on her shoulder.

"My life is worthless."

"No it's not, I know you know how to shoot and how to fight, you are very precious for us, for all the humans around the world." Claire gave her a smile.

"I don't think I can enjoy my life without the person I love, can I?"

"Oh... What happened to him?" The redhead asked.

"Her. We worked for Umbrella, we were in a mission, she was bitten and the antivirus didn't work. And now she's gone." Tears started to come out of Alice's eyes. "I just really miss her, we used to talk so much when we were working together for Umbrella, and now she's not fucking here with me!"

"I'm so sorry." Claire hugged Alice and let her cry.

* * *

"Everyone, these are the newest members joining us. Alice and LJ." Claire informed it to everyone. "They both know how to fight and they'll help us, and of course we'll help them. Alice, LJ, we have food and water, you guys are safe with us."

"I'm leaving." Alice said.

"What?! Alice, no! Let me talk to you in private." Claire and Alice walked together into a tent.

"Alice I thought we agreed you'd stay!"

"I know, but I can't. I've decided I should go back to Raccoon City and die in the same place Rain died."

"Alice what the fuck? I think she would like it if you lived, I mean if she loved you she would like you to be happy. Did she love you?"

"No. Yes. I don't know." Alice said. "Yes, she loved me."

"There you go, you have to stay alive. Anyways, where did she die?"

"In a train. I looked after her some months ago but she wasn't there anymore. Actually, the train was bloody and there were some dead people in there, but now the train is clean and no one's there."

"What if she's alive?"

Alice thought for a minute. _What if she's alive? I didn't know if her heart was still beating, what if those doctors saved her? Where could she be? Rain, where are you?!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It's lunch time, everyone! Alice come on, you have to eat something." Claire said.

"I can't! My babydoll may be alive! What if she's in trouble? What if she's hurt? What if she needs me?"

"Jesus Christ, Alice. Do you ever shut up about her?" Alice looked at Claire with a mad look and walked past her. "Alice, wait. I didn't mean it!"

Alice walked to the guy who was giving people something to eat.

"Hey cutie with blue eyes, what do you want?" The man asked.

"Anything."

"Hum, I have two chicken legs. Do you want them?"

"Sure."

Alice ate it while she was thinking about Rain. Rain could be alive, and that was killing Alice, but it was also making everything better.

_How am I even going to find her? She could be anywhere. _Alice thought to herself. Claire walked to Alice.

"Hey, sorry about that. I just felt, kind of jealous..." Claire whispered.

"Jealous, of what?"

"You care so much about that girl, she is literally your world. You don't stop talking about her, or thinking about her."

"I just love her. And you don't need to be jealous, you'll find someone."

"Are you serious? Everyone is problably going to become a zombie and there won't be humans out there." Alice gave her a weird face. "Okay, maybe I should be more positive. Anyways sorry about that."

* * *

It was 11 p.m. Alice was sitting outside looking at the stars, she was thinking about Rain's smile. It was so beautiful, she was so beautiful. Everything about her was perfect. She had those gorgeous chocolate eyes, and those kissable lips. She was a cold woman, but Alice knew that deep inside she was a sweetheart.

"Hey, why aren't you inside?" Claire came and sat down next to Alice.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah..."

"I just feel so lonely without her." Claire came closer to Alice, they were making eye contact. The redhead moved her face closer to Alice's.

"You don't have to feel lonely anymore..." Claire's lips touched Alice's. The blonde didn't close her eyes, she was too shocked.

"What the fuck Claire?!"

"I...I'm..."

"I think you fucking misunderstood me. I feel lonely because I need her, honestly what the fucking fuck is wrong with you, Claire?!" Alice got up and walked away.

"Alice, I'm in love with you!" Alice stopped. Why would Claire said that? They have just met, that wasn't even possible.

"Claire, I'm leaving."

* * *

**6 hours later**

"Alice, please don't go! Everyone needs you, you can't leave us. It's all my fault!" Claire shouted, but Alice got in the plane.

She flew for a long time. The blonde found some building with people in the roof, they were waving at her, so she decided to land there.

"Hello, are you here to save us?" A guy from the roof asked.

"Hum, I'm not sure why I'm here. My life is worthless, so I'm just going to random places. Also, my name is Alice."

"Welcome, Alice. I'm Luther. I'm living here with some other guys, this is a jail, though. We have food, but I'm not sure it's going to last. You can stay with us. We're waiting for someone to come help us."

Alice looked down the building, there were zombies everywhere, trying to get in. Luckily the gate and the walls were strong enough to keep them outside.

"Do you think someone will come?"

"I've heard about some ship that is searching for survivors, so everytime we see a plane we wave and scream."

"Yeah, sorry I'm not your 'help'." Alice lamented.

"It's okay man. So tell me, how did you survive to all this?"

"It's actually a long story."

"I've got plenty of time."

Alice told him about Rain and her team. She told him about how everyone died but Matt was still missing. The blonde also told him about the mistery train, that it was bloody and full of dead people, and now it's totally clean.

"Hey man I'm sorry to hear that." Luther put an arm on Alice's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"You know that girl may be around, you never know."

"But how am I even going to find her?" Luther smiled and held her hand.

"Come with me. I'm going to introduce you to some people." Alice followed him. They walked downstrairs.

"That's Chris, Bennett, Kim Yong and..."

"RAIN!" Alice shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The brunette turned around and looked at Alice. Suddenly Alice's face turned sad.

"Why is this crazy woman screaming 'rain'?" Bennett asked. Alice fell on the floor. She couldn't handle it, she really thought it was her babydoll, Rain. It looks like it was just another random brunette.

"Alice, Alice are you okay?!" Luther shouted.

**2 hours later**

"You finally woke up." Chris said. "Luther explained us everything."

"Sorry, but I guess I'm not Rain." Crystal told her. "My name is Crystal, nice to meet you."

"Fuck..." Alice murmured. Luther helped Alice get up.

"We checked your pockets and your weapons, I hope you don't get upset about it, we usually do that. We need to be sure you're a good girl." Kim told her.

"Yeah I'm totally okay with that, where are my weapons?"

"They're on that table." Luther pointed to them. Alice got up and inserted them in her cape again. "Maybe you'd like to shower? You look like you need it."

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

"These are the showers, I'll give you some privacy." Luther left and Alice undressed. The blonde turned on the shower but suddenly she heard a noise, and it wasn't the water.

"Who the fuck is there?" Alice grabbed a gun and walked around naked. "WHO THE FUCK IS THERE?" The girl walked around a table and saw Bennett sitting on the floor looking at her. "FUCKING PERVERT!" Alice grabbed him by his neck and threw him to the wall, the wall cracked. "What the fuck?" How could Alice even have that much strength? The blonde wasn't feeling human, but she didn't except to have some kind of powers.

"What's happening down here?" Luther came.

"Oh fuck, Luther don't look!" Alice went back to the showers and dressed up again. She walked to Luther. "Your little pervert friend was spying me while I was fucking showering."

"And you threw him agaisnt the wall?! Look at that shit, it's cracked!"

"I know, I believe I have some kind of powers. Maybe when the doctors took me to that white room they did something to me."

* * *

The zombies outside were starting to make a hole in the wall.

"We have to do something about that." Luther said.

"Or maybe we need someone to fucking come here and save us." Kim commented. Crystal arrived.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

"The zombies are coming in and we're all gonna die." Alice said.

"What the... Hum where's Bennett?" Alice turned around again and looked at the zombies down there.

"He's asleep, I think he broke some bone and he can't get up because of all the pain." Luther told her.

"Sure, anyways, guys, lunch is ready."

Everyone walked to the jail canteen and sat on their places.

"This looks delicious." The blonde commented. "But I'm not feeling very hungry, I think I'm going to have some sleep. Call me if something happens."

* * *

Alice heard a huge noise and woke up. She picked up a micro-smg.

Luther came to Alice's bedroom. "Alice, the zombies fucking got in, we need to kill them all!"

Maybe this was a good thing, if all the zombies got in then they wouldn't make it, Alice would die and she wouldn't feel this terrible pain anymore. Some zombies got to the blonde's bedroom and Alice started shooting them in their heads. "If we want to make it, we have to leave this place."

They walked upstairs to the roof and Bennett was getting in Alice's plane.

"Motherfucking worthless piece of shit GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY PLANE!" Alice shouted.

"Goodbye losers!" Bennett said and flew out of that jail. But he was starting to lose control and the plane fell.

"Motherfucker destroyed my plane and didn't even knew how to fly it. What the fuck man."

Lots of zombies started getting in the roof and bit Crystal and Kim. "Oh fuck!" Luther said. The blonde and Luther started shooting, and they heard the sound of a helicopter.

"Here! Down here!" Alice shouted and the helicopter landed on the roof. Luther kept shooting while Alice ran to talk to the people in the helicopter.

"We're here to help you, get in!" The blonde didn't think twice and got into the helicopter.

"Luther, run and get in here!"

"I can't, they're too many!"

"Luther just fucking run!"

"Alice, I can't" Luther looked at his gun and shot himself. There were too many zombies, he could never get into the helicopter in time.

"Sorry your friend didn't make it." The girl flying the helicopter said.

"Yeah, people usually die around me."

"Back there are some survivors I picked up, you can go and talk to them if you want."

Alice walked to the back of the helicopter.

"Alice!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Matt!" Matt got up and hugged Alice. "I'm so glad you're here! When the doctors let me leave I looked for you everywhere!"

"When I woke up there weren't even doctors in there." The girl told him.

"Oh I have something I need to tell you! The doctors picked up Rain, she was in a bed next to me. Unfortunately I don't know if she's alive or not, but her heart was still beating."

Alice put her hands on her mouth and tears started coming out of her eyes, Rain could be alive.

"Alice are you okay?" Matt held Alice's hand and she put her head in his shoulder.

"Rain..." Alice mumbled. "I need to know where she is, Matt, please, do you have any idea?"

"I don't know Alice, she could be anywhere."

This world is huge, Rain could be dead or on the other side of the planet.

"Guys we're landing on Arcadia." The girl flying the helicopter said.

"Arcadia?" Alice asked.

"It's a ship, there's no infection in there. We'll be safe in there, who knows, maybe Rain's there!" Matt told her.

"I... If she's not in there I'll leave."

"Alice, why?"

"I don't want to keep living without her, it hurts too much. I'll spend my life looking for her."

"Then I'll go with you."

"What?"

"Rain was one of my bestfriends, I miss her too, and I want to find her. I'll help you."

"Thanks..."

The helicopter landed on the ship and everyone got out.

"What's your name?" A girl asked.

"Alice."

"Follow me, I'll show you your room. You'll have a roommate, though."

"Wait! Do you know someone called Rain Ocampo?" The girl checked on her name's list the letter R.

"Hum, sorry, there's no Rain."

_Fuck. I'm so tired of this shit. _Alice thought and walked to Matt.

"Rain's not here. I'm going to leave."

"Please, lets just stay here for a day, they have food, I really need to eat."

"Okay, only one day."

* * *

"So, how do we escape this place?" Matt asked.

"The ship will stop in some city, when the doors open for people to get in, we get out."

"But they will notice."

"Then we run."

**5 hours later**

"Alice, I see land! Prepare yourself, we'll have to run." They walked to the doors and waited for them to open.

"Okay get ready." Alice said. The door opened and a crowd started to walk into the ship, it made it harder for them to leave. The blonde and Matt started running.

"Where do you two think you're going?!" An employee from Arcadia shouted and the two kept running.

"I think they're not coming after us." Alice told Matt.

"Okay so where do we go now?" He asked.

"We go to random places and just find people."

* * *

The two walked for more than 3 hours, suddenly they heard shots and ran after the noise. Luckily Alice was wearing a cape full of guns.

"Lets go!" Alice shouted. There was a man shooting some zombies, but the zombies ended up bitting him.

"Help me..." The man said.

"He's infected, there's no way he'll survive." Matt told the blonde. The man closed his eyes and Alice shot him in the head, it was better this way. She checked his pockets and stole his bullets.

"Look." Matt said. "He has some sort of map." Matt grabbed the map and saw the directions to a little village. "Maybe there are people in there."

"Then lets go." Alice said.

They walked for hours. The two always stopped in some restaurants to see if anyone was there, or to steal food and go to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hello?" Alice shouted. No one was in the street. "Maybe they're inside the houses. We're survivors, anyone out there?" The blue eyed girl shouted. "Fuck this shit. I'm not even sure where I am, there's no one in here. I'll never find Rain."

"Alice, be positive. She could be here."

"But she also could be fucking dead." Alice sat down on the floor, closed her eyes and started to imagine Rain smiling. "I miss her so much..."

"Do you still want to find her?"

"I'll never stop looking for her, never."

"Okay then you should get up, lets walk to the airport, if there's even an airport in this city." Matt said. "Come on."

* * *

**5 years later**

"Do you think we should land in this place?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, Alice. The ice could break and the plane could drown." Matt said.

"It's worth the risk."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alice landed the helicopter carefully.

"We'll leave the helicopter here and explore this town, if we don't find anybody we will comeback here and leave." Alice said.

It had been so many years, but Alice never stopped looking for Rain. There wasn't a day where she wouldn't think about her, about her voice, her eyes, her smile, her hair. Actually, it was all she could think about. But looking for Rain all this time and still not having a clue of where she was, it was killing her. Matt and the blonde walked for a long time, they found some houses, but no one was there, not even zombies.

"Alice, I think we should stop."

"Yeah, you're right, lets go back to the helicopter, obviously no one is here."

"That's not what I meant, this has to stop. We have to stop looking for Rain, we'll never find her, we're wasting our lifes with this." Matt said.

"She is my life." Alice gave him a mad look. "I'll never stop looking, if you want to leave this then you should." Alice walked away from him.

"Alice, please wait!" The blonde stopped. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. Yes, she was one of my bestfriends, but with all this time I don't feel like she is, I don't feel nothing for her, that's why I need to stop."

"That's because you never truly loved her. I've already told you, you can leave. Why don't you stay here and wait for Arcadia to come?"

"They will probably never come here, I mean I don't even know where we are, I still want to travel with you in the helicopter, when I find anyone out there I will leave. But right now I need your help." Matt said.

"Sure, lets go back to the helicopter."

The two walked back again, Alice was getting into the helicopter when suddenly she saw some Umbrella helicopters landing.

"Trouble is coming." The girl pointed to the Umbrella helicopters. They landed and Jill got out of one of them.

"Jill?"

Jill and a couple of Umbrella workers pointed their guns to Alice and Matt. "I'm here to kill you." Jill ran to Alice, still pointing a gun at her. The blue eyed girl ran to Jill and started shooting at her, and not a single bullet hit her. They came close to eachother and Alice put a knife near Jill's neck and Jill pointed a sword to Alice's stomach.

"Why are you doing this, Jill?"

"How do you even know my name?"

"Jill... Don't you remember me?"

"I've never seen you before."

"It's me, Alice. We both worked for Umbrella."

"I still work for Umbrella, and my mission is to kill you."

"What?!"

"You've been infected with the T-Virus, but the virus didn't make you a zombie, it actually made you powerful. Umbrella thinks you are dangerous for this world, so I need to murder you."

Alice took a step back and shot Jill in her legs, Jill tried to shoot Alice, but didn't have any success. The brown eyed girl fell on the floor. Alice shot her in her stomach.

"Jill why did you do this?" Alice asked but didn't get any answer. She saw a red thing on Jill's chest, Alice thought maybe that could be controlling her. The blonde shot the red thing 8 times and took it off Jill's chest. Jill opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Your friend..." Jill could barely speak because of the bullets in her body. "Sh- she's he..." Jill closed her eyes and didn't finish what she was saying.

_What is she talking about? _Alice thought.

"AAAAAAAH!" Matt screamed and Alice had completely forgot that he was fighting the other Umbrella workers. Alice shot the 3 of them and they fell on the floor.

"Matt! Matt! Are you alright?" He was trying to breathe.

"Alice, I can't... I just can't."

"Matt please! Please don't die, just please!" Alice got down on her knees and held Matt's hand.

_Why do people always die around me? _The blonde thought.

"Matt? Matt!" She screamed his name but didn't get any answer. "It's over..."

"Oh really?" A beautiful, amazing, extraordinary brunette said. Alice turned around and saw** Her**. The blonde felt weak, she couldn't move. She just stood there with her mouth opened. The brunette came closer to Alice.

"I guess now you could say it's really over." Rain said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What the fuck." Rain said. "Lady why the fuck are you fucking crying? Yeah I'll kill you but you don't need to fucking cry."

"R-ra-rai-Rain" Alice didn't have the strength do stand up so she just hugged Rain's leg. "I can't believe you're here."

"Okay what the fuck is going on? How the fuck do you know my name and why are you hugging my leg like a puppy?" Alice looked at Rain's face. She could see the beautiful brunette was confused. Maybe she was being controlled by Umbrella too.

"Rain, it's me, Alice! I've been looking for you for years! I never gave up on you, never." Alice said between sobs.

"I don't know you lady."

Alice felt a terrible pain inside her, everything hurt. Those words killed her inside.

"Rain, please..."

Rain kicked Alice. "Don't even fucking touch me you idiot." The brunette was still pointing a gun to Alice. "Anyways, goodbye."

"I LOVE YOU!" Alice shouted. "PLEASE RAIN, YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER ME!"

"Okay now I understand why Umbrella wants to kill you, you're so fucking annoying. Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

_No. _It was all Alice could think. _No._

Rain came closer again to Alice, grabbed her by her neck and squeezed it.

"You are one worthless piece of shit, you know that?" Rain told her.

Alice couldn't breathe. She just couldn't do anything anymore. The brunette threw her to the floor and kicked her in the face. Alice started bleeding.

Rain walked to Alice and leaned to her face. She put one finger in Alice's chin.

"You look like you're dying. I guess I don't have to waste any bullets with you."

Rain locked her eyes on Alice's. Suddenly the brunette felt something inside her, it was impossible to describe that feeling, but it hurt. They looked at eachother for more than 3 minutes. Rain was leaning her head closer to Alice's. She was so close to Alice's lips, so close. But something stopped her, she took a few steps back.

_What the fuck am I doing? _Rain thought.

"Rain." Alice numbled.

"Hum, anyways, goodbye." Rain pointed her gun to Alice, when she was just about to shoot, Matt thrusted a knife on Rain's neck. The brunette looked back and started laughing.

"Oh, I guess I have to kill you too." Rain didn't bleed, actually it was like the knife never thrusted in her neck. She had injected some kind of medicine that would make her wounds heal in seconds. Rain kicked Matt in the middle of his legs.

"FuuuuUuuUuck" Matt shouted and fell on the ground.

"Sucks to be a man huh." Rain said.

Matt grabbed his gun and shot Rain. The brunette laughed again.

"You can't kill me." She smiled.

"I don't have to." Matt replied. He shot to the ice where Rain was standing, she quickly started drowning in the cold, cold water. The brunette didn't know how to swim.

"NO! RAIN!" Alice shouted and ran to her. She got in the water and swam to Rain. The blonde grabbed Rain's hand and swam back to the surface, putting her in a safe place.

"RAIN! PLEASE WAKE UP! BABYDOLL JUST WAKE UP! I'M HERE!" Alice quickly thought about removing Rain's vest. Maybe Rain had the same red thing Jill had under the vest. And there it was, Alice grabbed a gun, shot the red thing and took it off. Rain took a deep breath but still didn't open her eyes.

"Rain! Please! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN !" Alice screamed between sobs. "Rain I need you. Please stay with me!"

The brunette opened her eyes and started coughing.

"Rain, Rain are you okay? Can you breathe? Can you move? Can you talk?"

"I'm fucking fine. Jeez!"

Alice gave her a very very big smile.

"Oh Alice. I missed you so, so much." Alice quickly hugged Rain. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Feeling Rain against Alice's skin was so good. This was all Alice needed.

"I missed you so much, I've been looking for you all these years. I didn't even know if you were alive, but I never gave up, never. And now you're here and everything is so amazing." Alice said, still hugging Rain.

"You know, Umbrella saved my life. They asked me if I wanted to get in the mission ' Project Alice ', and I agreed. I knew the mission was all about killing you and I knew I would be controlled by Umbrella, but it was the only way I could ever see you again. I'm so sorry for everything I just did, I'm so sorry babe."

They stopped hugging and they both leaned their faces until their lips touched. Rain smiled during the kiss, Alice's tongue entered Rain's mouth and the girls made out for a few minutes. Oh how they missed their sweet lady kisses.

"I love you." Rain said, looking in Alice's eyes.

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I think we should stay here." Rain said looking inside the house.

"We have to get in and make sure there are no zombies." The blonde told her. They checked every single place in that abandoned house, there was no sign of zombies.

"It's a nice bedroom, don't you think?" Rain asked and lied on the bed. Alice came closer and lied next to her.

"Yeah, it sure is." They made eye contact for several minutes.

"Your hair is dirty."

"Oh, fuck you!" Alice said and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why don't you help me with that?" The blonde smiled and leaned her face to kiss Rain, she traced soft kisses up the brunette's neck. They rolled around on the bed. Alice was on top and unbottuned Rain's jeans. The brunette took her pants off and stood up on her knees, she helped the blonde take her shirt off and massaged her breasts.

"Hmmm." Alice pushed the brunette so she was lying in bed with Alice on top again. The blonde unhooked her bra and came closer to Rain so she could unhook hers and licked the brunette's erect nipple.

"You're so fucking sexy." Rain said between moans. Alice traced her finger down Rain's stomach, reached her hand down, inserted two fingers and her thumb played with the clit.

"Oooh fuuck!" Rain was already so close. "A-ah-ah-lice!" The brunette's body was shaking with all the pleasure. Alice leaned her body so she could kiss Rain.

"I love you so fucking much." Alice whispered and inserted a third finger.

"Holy shit... I'm gonna..." Rain bit her lip and massaged her breasts. "A-Alice, OH GOD!"

"Do you love me?" Alice asked, smiling.

"O-ooh."

"Do you fucking love me?" Alice licked Rain's nipples. The brunette was so, so close.

"OH FUCKING YES!" The brunette yelled with that mind-blowing orgasm.

"Glad you do." Alice whispered and lied next to Rain.

"That was just... wow." The blonde smiled and Rain turned around so she was spooning with Alice, the two fell asleep.

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful." Alice said, sleepy.

"Morning." Alice tried to get up. "No, no, no please, stay here with me." The brunette put her arms around the blonde. "Why don't we just stay like this?"

"I'd like that." The two smiled.

**1 hour later**

"Rain, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, maybe we should look for Arcadia?"

"Yeah, good idea." Alice got up and dressed up again.

"No, what are you doing?" Rain asked.

"I think it's time we should get out of bed, come on lazy head." Rain got up and dressed up too.

"I only told you to get up, not to put your clothes on."

"I couldn't walk around the street naked, could I?"

Alice laughed. "What's the problem with that, there's no one else here, just _us_."

"Just _us_. I like that." Rain said.

"Yeah, me too." The two walked downstairs.

"What's breakfast?" The brunette asked.

"Me."

"Oh." Rain came closer to Alice and put her hands on the blonde's hips. She leaned her face and her lips touched Alice's. "You taste so good."

"So do you."

"ANYONE OUT THERE?" Someone screamed.

"Oh, fuck!" The brunette took a step back. "There's someone out there, lets check it out!" The girls left the house.

"We're here!" Alice yelled.

"Hi ladies. I work for Arcadia, we are looking for survivors to..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we already know that. We're going with you." Rain said and held the blonde's hand.

"Hum, okay, follow me."

* * *

"This is your room, I'll leave you two alone." The guy left and closed the door. The girls sat in the bed, next to eachother, holding hands.

"I guess we're going to have normal lifes now." Alice said.

"Alice, what would you do if you hadn't found me until now?"

"I would be looking for you."

"For what? I was a total cunty bitch to you."

"I was the one who broke your heart, I would never forgive myself if I didn't find you."

The brunette put her head on Alice's shoulders. "I'm so happy I'm here with you."

"Me too babe, me too." Rain smiled.

"Oh, that smile." Alice said.

"What's wrong with my smile?"

"It's so beautiful, you're so beautiful."

"Jeez, you're always so cheesy."

"But you love it." The two smiled.

**The End**


End file.
